Moonlight Romance
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Luna pays Yuma a visit that the former would never forget. Crappy summary, better story. Rated M for Sexual Themes. Yuma/Luna lemon with mention of Cat/Yuma/Rio.


**Okay,**_** Zexal **_**fans, I'm about to do my fourth lemon here, so be warned. Just so you know, this is the first time I used a character that's exclusive to the manga. As requested by wwetnawcwfan1, this is a one-shot featuring Yuma sleeping with Luna (not the **_**5D's**_** character). I haven't read the **_**Zexal **_**manga, so I don't know Luna's character very well. Just work with me here and don't call me out if I get her wrong. I also have one person requesting a Yuma/Anna lemon, a Yuma/Dextra lemon, and a Yuma/Gagaga Girl lemon. Just so you know, I still have Yuma paired with Cat and Rio.**

**DISCLAIMER: Konami owns **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**_** and all related media. I just own this fic.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Communicator/Radio"_

* * *

**Moonlight Romance**

In Heartland City, Yuma Tsukumo was in the shower thinking about the past few weeks. He wound up in a relationship with Rio Kastle, had the relationship called off because of the Barian War (which broke both of their hearts), got together with Cathy on Halloween, and got back together with Rio with Cathy involved as well. Most guys would find themselves lucky. Yuma, though, had to take the time to mull over it, but didn't know what to do about it in the future. _'I wonder if I should focus on that now. Dad always said that we should look to the future, but I'm not sure if this is what he had in mind. I'll have to wonder about that later.'_

* * *

After Yuma got done with his shower, he dried off and put on his pajamas before heading to his room. He was about to turn on the light when he heard a voice. "Leave it off," it said. The voice was clearly a girl's. He looked in the window and saw a young woman sitting in the window with pink-and-purple hair. Yuma knew who this was in spite of the fact that she was out of her normal outfit, instead wearing a blouse, skirt, and her usual stockings. The young duelist saw that her shoes were on the floor. "I hope you don't mind me coming here, Yuma. If you know Reginald, you'd know that he wouldn't give anyone but you and his sister the time of day."

"That's Shark for you, Luna. How did you know where my house was at?" he asked.

"That's simple. All I had to do was listen for the yelling and crashing every morning when you're late for school. And I know you're going to ask why I'm here, so don't bother. I wanted to give my thanks for helping get Reginald back to his normal, good self."

She got out of the window and Yuma saw that she was barefoot. He had to admit that her legs were sexy. "W-Well, it's no problem, Luna. You know I can't leave my friends to be destroyed by our enemies. I…" He was cut off when she put her left hand on the back of his head and brought him in for a lustful kiss. She wrapped her other arm around his torso and her right leg on his side. He barely managed to break the kiss, but there was saliva connecting their lips. "Luna, what is wrong with you? You know I'm dating Cat and Rio!" he hissed, making sure no one could hear.

**!LEMON ALERT!**

Luna let out an uncharacteristically lecherous grin. "I know. However, Yuma, since the world's in no danger, I'm looking to have my very first night of passion. I'm still a virgin and from what a little birdie told me, you've been unable to resist pretty ladies like your girlfriends lately." She licked and kissed his neck and earlobe, slowly making Yuma lose it. "I'm giving myself to you, Yuma. Consider my maidenhood, my virginity, my gift to you." She kissed Yuma again, this time forcing her tongue into his mouth. While she was wrestling tongues with him, the 'Numbers' Hunter wondered how she learned how to kiss like that.

Yuma finally regained his composure and wrapped his arms around Luna. After all, who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth…or rather, deny a gift from a beautiful girl? He decided that he was going to make her first time worthwhile like he did for Cat and Rio. He laid Luna down and broke the kiss. She was about to ask why until he began sucking on her neck. Given his experience with his girlfriends, especially Rio, he was able to find her pleasure point with relative ease, making her tilt her head for easier access as he slowly made her lose control and claimed her.

He reached up her blouse and groped her breasts, which were about the same size, if not bigger than, Rio's. He noted that she wasn't wearing a bra. This made it easier to play with them and feel the skin on her globes. Yuma stopped sucking on Luna's neck and removed her blouse to get a better look at her. She reserved her body for the eyes of the one who she deemed worthy to see it. That one was Yuma, so she didn't hide anything from him, instead revealing her C- to D-cup breasts in the moonlight they were having sex in. They were perfectly round and her body was perfectly tone. She easily managed to keep it in good shape, attracting a good deal of attention when she wasn't wearing a cloak.

Yuma kissed Luna's neck again before directing his own attention to her breasts. The 'Numbers' Hunter licked around the nipple of her right boob, teasing it and using his right hand to grope her left one. His left hand was under her back feeling the skin on that and noting it to be as smooth as his girlfriends'. These actions caused Luna to moan at the teasing that Yuma was doing to her. He finally began to suck and lick on the newly-hardened nipple on her globe. This had caused her to moan louder, so Yuma thanked his lucky stars that his grandma was playing cards with her friends and Kari was at Brianna's house, making Bronk spend the night at Caswell's since he hated it when she visited. Bronk was still mad at Yuma for getting Rio.

Yuma switched breasts, giving the left one as much attention as the right one. He was still driving Luna crazy. She was happy that she was getting this treatment, but she couldn't wait to get even with the torture. She got her opportunity when her new lover was about to go lower to take off her skirt. She stopped him and flipped them over so that she was on top. "I don't know why you bothered to put these on," she said seductively as she stripped Yuma out of his pajama shirt.

"I don't know either," he said as she got his pants and boxers off. She liked what she saw: a semi-hard member waiting to penetrate her. She grabbed him gently and slowly pumped his member, getting it to a full 8" long. It was a decent size for someone Yuma's age. It was plenty thick as well. She took her breasts and sandwiched his dick in-between them, licking the head as soon as it got close enough. After about 5 minutes, Yuma felt a familiar feeling come up. "Luna, I'm about to blow!" That was enough to get her to stop and put his whole member in her mouth. She kept sucking until he came inside of her. Try as she might, she couldn't keep it all in her mouth, so some wound up on the sides of her mouth and on her breasts.

Yuma got hard again as he saw her lick his cum off of her own boobs. She licked her chin and all around her mouth before giving him another lusty and loving look. Luna gave him the 'come here' sign, which he took by taking her and laying her on the floor again. He removed her skirt, panties, and stockings, leaving her as naked as he was. He rubbed around her pussy, making her moan. Her beautiful sounds increased in decibels when he inserted his middle finger in her. He continued adding to her pleasure by adding another finger. As he was pumping in and out of Luna, he had his palm on her clit and was sucking the other side of her neck.

He removed his fingers, making her groan at the loss, but he had also moved from sucking on her neck and licked around her pussy. Luna's moans were increasing in volume again as he did this. He sucked on her clit and made her go wild. He inserted his tongue in her and licked her out, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she was making as well as her taste. The intensity she was feeling made her grope her right breast and use her legs to secure her new lover. She was enjoying it, relishing in the fact that she was indeed losing her virginity tonight. She felt an odd feeling come up and Yuma knew it. She came on his face.

She licked his face off, enjoying the taste of it on his cheeks. Both of them knew they were ready for the main event. He lined his cock up with Luna's pussy, looking at her for the signal. She gave it and braced herself for the painful part. Yuma slowly inserted himself inside Luna's cunt and got to her barrier. She gave the signal by wrapping her arms and legs around him. Yuma kissed her and broke her barrier at the same time. As he waited for Luna to adjust, the 'Numbers' Duelist kissed her tears away and then kissed her lips once more.

Luna, not wanting to break the kiss, tightened her legs around Yuma to let him know that it was okay for him to move now. He moved slowly, which sent pulses of pleasure throughout her body. The pulses increased when Yuma sucked on the pleasure point on her neck again, causing her to moan. "That's it, Yuma…oh, that's so good. It's no wonder…Cat and Rio…are still…with you. You feel…so good…inside…of me. I…don't…want it…to stop," she moaned. Yuma increased his pace at her words, sending more shockwaves of pleasure through her.

She decided to flip them over so she was on top. They sat up, Yuma still inside of her, and continued their love-making. She kissed him again as she gyrated her hips to pleasure the both of them. Luna hugged him as he kissed her neck and focused on her breasts again. As he was suckling on her tits, Yuma was feeling how smooth the pink-haired girl-turned-woman's skin was. He was surprised to know that it felt velvety-soft like his girlfriends' skins. He rubbed her butt and made her moan even more at the contact, especially when he squeezed it.

They went back to their original position with Yuma on top. He continued to pump in and out of her cunt at a faster rate, causing her to moan louder. After a while, Yuma felt a familiar feeling come up. "Luna, I'm about to cum!" he exclaimed.

"Cum in me, Yuma!" she exclaimed back. "I'm on birth control!" The two of them kissed as Yuma came inside of her. She moaned in his mouth as semen sprayed inside of her.

**!END LEMON!**

The two of them calmed down after their love-making session. She snuggled right up to him as he yanked a blanket from his hammock. "You know, Yuma, I really enjoyed that," Luna said.

"I'm glad you did. I did as well, Luna, but I don't think Cat and Rio would be too happy to know about this," Yuma said in return. He saw a remorseful look on Luna's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just that I happen to have developed an attitude like a rolling stone. I often feel like I have to leave for the next place. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do get what you're saying, but I don't think you have to. If this is to make sure my girlfriends don't kill you…"

"It's not them, Yuma. I've always wanted to travel the world, but the reason I wanted to make love to you was to give you my virginity before I left. I don't regret it either. You can apologize to Cat and Rio if you want to. They won't mind." The two shared a smile and went to sleep, Yuma not knowing that a certain girl who dressed like a cat was watching from a few roofs away through a pair of binoculars. Cathy let a smile loose and went home afterwards.

THE END

* * *

**Alright, so that was the Yuma/Luna lemon request I got. Those of you who have read my stories should know that I'm not the most consistent when it comes to lemons. I do try whenever I get some inspiration, though.**


End file.
